


The End-All, Be-All

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reconciled, Emma and Nealfire attempt to have sex one afternoon while their family members are out: at work or school. Things do not go well. Features all parental units walking in on the lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End-All, Be-All

They had been waiting for all the elements to align for weeks now. And, for Emma, she had to admit she had been waiting for months – ever since the Tamara 'reveal'. No, not that moment – she wasn't that selfish! No, it was after that – when Neal finally announced that he'd loved her all along, that it hadn't stopped a second for him. She had thought herself crazy – still did in that respect – but felt less of a loser knowing she wasn't alone. That she'd never be alone again.

Be this the end result of weeks, months, or 12 years of wanting – Emma and Neal had finally managed to steal into the little apartment during their lunch hour. Neal had called her an hour earlier, stating his papa was leaving the shop for a the afternoon and he'd already hang up the 'closed' sign. Upon hearing this, Emma had left David in the police station – with a mountain of paperwork- claiming to be off to answer yet another complaint from Ms. Ginger about Pongo's barking habits. Snow and Henry were both safe at school – both busy until after 4:00.

She raced up the stairwell to find Neal seated against the adjacent wall, rising to his feet when she came into view.

"How long do we have," he asked leaning in for a kiss.

"At least an hour.."

With that answer, Neal's eyes gleamed as he pulled out his… cellphone - much to Emma's confusion!

"Thought we could both ceremonially turn off our phones – before we cross the threshold and all…," explained Neal.

And it was such a Neal thing to do – make a grand gesture over something as mundane as turning off a cellphone. She tried to play it off with a shrug, by raising her eyebrow at the idea. But as Neal's thumb slide over the surface of the device, managing to make each stroke on the screen appear far too seductive, Emma made a move to retrieve her own from her pocket. With violent impatience, she shut off her last lifeline to excuses and regrets. Unlocking the apartment door, Emma Swan grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him into the apartment with a searing kiss.

Their clothes had been the first to go – being that they only had an hour, Emma wasn't going to waste it tiptoeing around what both of them were so desperate for. Through kisses and playful tugging, a trail of clothing started at the door – and led to the bed in the corner of the room. The constant lip contact was interrupted as Neal fell on top of Emma, pinning her onto the bed – both laughing. Laughing because of the clumsiness from their own impatience, but also because of the mirth that had started boiling in their bellies.

Leaning back against the pillows as Neal suckled and kissed designs across her breasts, her belly, her inner thigh…Emma had stopped trying to rationalize how she'd gotten to this point again – about to make love after 12 years to this man; the father of her child. After the long journey, the revelations about their pasts, and just how intricate and complicated their family tree had become – it didn't matter in this moment! They were just Emma and Neal again!

Emma couldn't break the smile that had spread across her features at this thought: that he was just Neal and she was just Emma – at least alone together. When he raised his head, his brown eyes meeting hers, Emma wasted no time in latching her lips once again on his – pulling him up towards her.

Her clever hands also wasted no time, grasping him and guiding him to where he was most needed – so they could finally feel whole again…

But just as Neal was positioned at her entrance, the door of the apartment was thrown open as David and Snow entered – both tearing at the other's clothes like the couple had before them. In David's conquest to unbutton Mary Margaret's blouse, neither had noticed their only child in bed – or the naked man on top of her. Neal had just enough time to throw a quilt over both of them, skidding to the opposite end of the bed, before Emma's parents realized they were not alone.

David and Snow jumped a foot apart, lips swollen red, staring at their daughter. Snow, naturally, was the first one to speak.

"Hello Emma…Bae."

Snow had caught on to calling Neal, Bae – or even Baelfire when the moment presented itself. Emma supposed it was a result of being a parent who lost a child and didn't see them grow up; that there was a special importance for Snow that you bear the name your parents gave to you…for Emma, it was just a reminder that the mood was over – that he wasn't her Neal alone in this instance.

"I thought.. you told Henry this morning that you had lunch duty this afternoon – and you!," Emma gestured to David in exasperation. "You can't tell me you're done filing all the reports I gave you!"

David's face flexed from confusion to guilt. He shook his head, looking at the ground instead of his boss/daughter.

With a nervous laugh, Snow explained how Miss Truffet had been kind enough to cover for her this afternoon – like she usually did when Mary Margaret had lunch duties. But she was always back in time for when class resumed!

"Wait! Wait! Wait!," Emma interrupted the story. "You guys sneak away every afternoon, shirking all duties and responsibilities, to have sexcapades in OUR apartment."

"Well – we really can't when you and Henry are here," countered Snow. "And it's not like we can send you out for taco ingredients every night!"

Neal had taken the opportunity of locating the articles of clothing nearest the bed. Not wanting to die naked – by Prince Charming's hands– he was now standing to the right of the bed in his boxers and socks, placing Emma's clothing and underwear onto the bed as he rummaged for his shirt.

"Emma, your mother and I have a…very 'active' love life and need to have an 'outlet' for all this passion. We are still young, after all!"

"I'm passionate! I'm young! I have 'needs' that aren't always being 'met'! We're like the same age!"

Now equip with boxers, socks, and a shirt, Neal moved into the main section of the apartment to retrieve his pants. Checking his watch dramatically, he pulled up his pants and sighed,

"There's not so much time left in you guys' lunch hours," motioning for Emma. "We'll leave you guys to 'it'." Grabbing a roughly dressed Emma by the hand and reaching for the door handle – amazed that he might actually get away from this encounter unscathed – Neal turned around, flashing his most charming smile, "It really was wonderful to see you both again."

At that, Neal and Emma exited the apartment leaving a perplexed Snow and Charming in their wake.

Pausing before they exited the building to straighten their clothes, Emma punched Neal in the shoulder in frustration.

"I can't believe you just gave up the apartment to them – we were there first! They should have left and we continued!"

"I don't much like the idea of your father gelding me – plus, I didn't give up the whole fight." With a sly grin, Neal turned to Emma and stated, "I have another idea.. it might not be the 'ideal location' but it's a failsafe: absolutely no way your parents will walk in!"

Emma's ability to wait for ideal circumstances - which would probably end up occurring when the planets aligned with the sun and an evil villain tried to take over the world…again – had dwindled. She nodded her approval and smiled as Neal took her hand and led her through the door, down the street, and right into – Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

Granted, maybe not the most romantic venue two lovers had ever come up with. But for two people's whose previous intimate moments had taken place in the backseat of a bug, a motel room before housekeeping, and the restroom of a bar; the couch in the backroom of a pawn shop seemed like paradise. The fabric had itched her naked back, so Neal (ever the gentleman) had flipped them over – filing away the feeling of the scratchy fabric against his skin and the music of the ancient sofa 'squeaking' a telling sound with each thrust- to smile about later; to think of during the endless afternoons when he'd have to work and wouldn't have Emma riding him hard in the backroom.

He knew he wouldn't last long and, from the rapid breathing and moans occurring above him, he grinned knowing the same could be said for Emma.

Neal must have been too enraptured to hear the dinging of the bell..too engrossed in trying to describe the movement of Emma's breasts and her wild mane of gold hair as she rocked her hips against him in a maddening want – all very important details in what would become his daily 'bored and stocking the storeroom' fantasy. As he was taking in how Emma's skin and hair seemed to illuminate the usually dark environment… there was movement behind them as his papa pulled back the curtain and entered the room. Father and son's eyes locking instantly.

Shocked, Neal's hips stilled. Causing Emma to become only more frantic –impaling herself on him with newfound determination.

Emma groaned, "Come on, baby! You can't just leave me like this.."

"Miss. Swan I'm sure my son would love to finish attending to you..," Mr. Gold stated from the doorway, starting to walk across the room – towards his desk. "But please let me fetch my account book first."

With his senses returned, Neal was quick to throw a dusty afghan over his lover – placing one of the couch's circular pillows over his privates.

"You said you'd be gone all afternoon, Papa…that you had business with venders – and then would be looking over building sites.."

"Ah! So when the cat's away the mice will.. 'play'?" His papa turned to him at this, raising an eyebrow to get his emphasis across.

"Did you answer the phone call about the new account, Bae? Or did the 'closed' sign go up the moment I left and Miss Swan joined you..?"

"Of course I answered the phone, Papa! I've even tallied up their order and loaded the truck. They expect the delivery tomorrow morning before 11 p.m.…"

As Neal went into a full Baelfire mode, prattling on about business opportunities and merchandise with his papa – Emma wrapped the afghan firmly around her body and sunk deeper into the couch, further behind Nealfire. The color drained from her face, but she couldn't bring herself to grab her clothes and flee the scene: too much movement and she was sure Gold would remember she was in the room..

"Since this is my place of business, an honorable institution that I would like the opportunity to pass on to you one day, Bae – and to Henry, if he should want it – I will be taking my account book into the other room and you both will put all of your clothing back on and arrange yourselves like the leaders of this community that you are…. And Miss Swan will just have to leave here disappointed."

Never mind! This man would never forget! He'd hold it over her head until his dying day – or her's! She'd have to listen to comments alluding to the day he walked in on them at every family dinner, holiday...she won't even be able to get a coffee at Granny's without his cutting comments about her 'eager stamina'.

He exited the room, only to back up with his finger pointed at them both. Oh, no! Gold had decided to go into parenting mode today!

"You are grown adults! Not a bunch of rutting teenagers anymore - act like it! I expect both of you to behave from now on! Do what the rest of us do – rent a room at Granny's during your lunch hour!"

With that, he exited as Neal and Emma scrambled to retrieve their clothing – both realizing why Rumpel and Belle were famous for such long luncheons.

Coming out of the backroom, straightening each other's clothes, Neal walked Emma to the door to say goodbye.

"I know today didn't work out like we'd planned," admitted Neal with a shrug. Then, a wave of realization hit him. "We need to get a place – move in together! Both of us need to stop living with our parents and have a functioning bedroom - with four walls and a door that locks! We can start house hunting this weekend and.."

Yes, moving in together would solve the long-term issues but what about the rest of the afternoon. Were they both just expected to go back to work? Looking behind Neal, she saw Gold absently wiping the side of a guitar, seeming to find humor in the lovers' desperation. And that set Emma off! She wasn't about to let Gold, her parents, or the twisted world at large prevent this from happening!

Without a word, Emma grabbed Neal by his collar and dragged him out of the shop, with one look back at Gold – a grin to let him know this wasn't over yet. That he could have his son back only after she was fully satisfied!

Marching through main street, Neal still secured by his collar, Emma arrived at the final destination: the end-all, be-all. Their yellow bug parked against the curb.

"Get in, Baelfire!"

It was the first time Emma had called him that…Neal arched an eyebrow at her as she moved to the driver-side door.

"Emma, you realize that we're parked in the middle of a small-town – that the packed dinner is right across the street and that anyone could.."

"Which is precisely why I will be driving us into the middle of the woods!"

Neal looked around, certain that David or any number of the royal couple's allies would be listening in – ready to strike him down. It was a wonder he wasn't dead already!

His Papa was right, they were adults now. And it was time to act like it – or at least attempt! "Look, I'll just reserve a room at Granny's for later – no big deal."

"No. No, Baelfire it is a VERY BIG DEAL at this point. So get into the car NOW!"

With hesitation, Neal dived into the car – just fastening his seatbelt as Emma slammed down the gas peddle and zoomed out of town.

In the end, it was perfect for them – probably because it was so familiar. The windows were rolled down, allowing the hint of a summer breeze to waft into the yellow bug. Neal had turned the radio on during the race into the forest, leaving the steady hum of music as background noise.

Emma had straddled him on the passenger seat, picking up where they'd left off on the couch. She had set a hard pace, desperately searching for the release she'd been denied earlier. And Neal was eager to oblige, reaching down where they were joined and playing with her nub. When she'd finally found her peak, the force of it triggering his own, Emma leaned her forehead against Neal's. In this position, both catching their breath, Emma nuzzled her nose against his in contentment.

When things picked up again, this time finding the pair crammed in the backseat, fucking restlessly as they tried to find the right angle; where to put their legs and arms while still having full access to the other – and dissolving into perils of laughter at the difficulty: the flexibility and ingenuity of youth not yet returned!

Neal received a shock when Emma called out 'Bae' in the end. In that moment, she accepted he wasn't fully her's – but then he was! It made little sense, but he was Baelfire, son of Rumpelstiltskin and Neal, her Neal. There was no longer a point in trying to divide them.

He was he and she was she.

This was them – this combination of lighthearted laughter and raw passion: they were still the rutting teenagers that had just discovered a new form of entertainment but also two adults that had suffered and fought for this love.

The person grinning back at them was fully theirs: their true love.


End file.
